I Will Protect You
by Calmlyoverwhelming
Summary: What happens when Le Papillon (Hawkmoth) finds out Marinette's true identity? Will Adrien be able to protect her? (Hey guys! I wanted to try this out! There will be multiple chapters.) (P.S. If I structured any of the French Phrases wrong please let me know! I'm learning French so I am not Native.)


Marinette P.O.V

The sky opened up, pouring rain onto the concrete streets and cobblestone alleyways of Paris. The Notre Dame, with all of its solemn glory, faded behind a curtain of rain. As I sprinted across Paris, my feet splashed violently against the now flooded sidewalks. I had to get to Master Fu's.

I had to.

Mud clung to my new sparkly flats and my freshly curled hair stuck to my face, blocking my vision. My heart burned as anxiety overtook me.

This COULD NOT be happening, it couldn't.

Focus, Marinette. It's happening.

No.

"Marinette, please slow down! You're going to trip!" Tiki urged from my purse. As much as I respect Tikki, I couldn't slow down. Almost falling flat on my face I crashed through Master Fu's door with no regards to his privacy. There was no time.

"Marinette!" He yelled out with concern, catching my elbow. "What's the matter?"

I couldn't catch my breath, heaving over my knees.

"P-please...please help me." My voice was shaking. "I don't know what to do."

_ (4 hours earlier)

"Marinette! Quoi de neuf?" My best friend Alya yelled as she climbed up to my room. She was wearing a beautiful mid-length blue dress and carrying a portfolio of photography she had taken of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have always loved her photographs. I wish I could express to her how much they meant to me.

"Alya! I'm finishing up one of my dresses, do you like it?" I asked as I spun in a light pink tea length dress. That day was the annual art festival at our school, and my fashion designs were going to be in the main exhibit! I was so excited to have my first art show! But most importantly, Adrien was going to see my designs! Eeeeeek!

"Girl, you're really talented!" Alya remarked, winking. I laughed, spinning one more time, watching the delicate lines of glitter shine in the setting sunlight.

"So, what are you planning to wear to the festival? You can't just dress your mannequins, Mari." I froze.

Alya scoffed at my shocked face, knowing full and well that I had not even thought of that once. I had stayed up for day perfecting my collection and any free thinking time I had was filled with figuring out how to save Paris. Gosh, I was exhausted.

"Zut...oh no no no I can't go in this!" I screamed, referencing my usual flower print shirt and pink jeans. "What do I wear!?"

"Calm down girl I've got you I've got you, let's just look in your closet, okay?" She soothed at I nodded, blinking small tears out of my eyes.

Alya made her way over to my closet with a determined stare. I listened as she tapped her foot and ruffled around my clothes.

Oooh!"

"Voici!" Alya exclaimed, pushing a dress into my hands, "let's see this one on."

I stared at the dress, touching its soft black velvet fabric and tracing its satin red floral embellishment. It's beautiful...and familiar. Too familiar. But when my best friend placed her hands on hips implying that I get dressed quickly, my hesitation faded and I rushed to the bathroom.

"Wow...that dress is beautiful on you, Marinette," Alya said, gasping as I walked back into my room. "Adrien will not be able to look away, I'm sure if it."

I blushed at the mention of his name. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'he will notice me if I look more like Ladybug and less like...Marinette.'

Alya grinned lightly leading me to my desk and grabbing a curler and my make up bag.

"He is blind if he doesn't see your beauty, Mari." She whispered, curling the first strand of my hair. I don't know if I believe that.

After what seemed like an hour of burnt fingers, uncontrollable laughter, and listening to jagged stone, Alya jumped when she saw my bright pink clock strike 6 o'clock, almost dropping the hot curler on the floor. We both sprang up.

"Alright, girl! Let's hop to it!"

"Ouai!"

I quickly grabbed my garment bags full of my designs, a pair of sparkly black flats, and my purse, making my way towards the school.

* * *

After an hour of perfecting the display of my fashion exhibit and helping Rose and Juleka with the refreshment table, it was finally time for the festival!

Lights sparkled above us, illuminating the courtyard with soft yellow light and sparkles that filled everyone's eyes. A group of upperclassmen played beautiful jazz music, filling the room with pleasant melodies. I glanced back at my exhibit, scanning for any discrepancies or problems. My collection consisted of three outfits, all of which fit in the color scheme of pink, black, green, and silver. I utilized a bit of sparkle, a lot of classic styles, and clean lines to create a timeless collection. The collection was created in the theme of the year, "Les Héros de Paris." The clothes were simple but dusted with sparkles and fun patterns to represent the Parisians behind the black and red masks. Creating this exhibit, I was able to illustrate me and chat as who we really are: Parisians. Citizens. I didn't want to glorify our work with my designs, but rather create an image of unity with the rest of Paris. I was very proud of my work.

While I was tweaking one of the skirts, Adrien and Nino came up to me, making me jump backward, almost knocking over the mannequins.

"Whoa!" Adrien exclaimed, lunging forward. "Be careful, Mari." His smiled sparkled and his eyes were colored with concern and laughter all at once, leaving me enchanted. Why do I feel so at home in his eyes?

"Th-Th-Thank you, Adrien," I spoke softly, trying to hold onto my sanity.

"Wow, Marinette! These designs are amazing, dude!" Nino exclaimed, is mouth gaping. I smiled in response.

"These really are amazing," Adrien remarked, still holding onto my arm.

"Haha, thank you!" I exclaimed, gaining back my composure. "The collection is called 'Le Chat et Sa Lady.' It's supposed to illustrate the people behind the mask, whoever they are..." I smiled lightly as I gazed at the Chat Noir inspired suit, wishing he was here to share this experience. It may not seem like it, but I do love my partner.

"This is...truly amazing," Adrien said softly, staring at the exhibit. "Mari, you really are amazing."

I blushed, not knowing what to make of his reaction. Before I could understand his words more fully, the rest of my classmates came up behind me, filling my ears with praise. I couldn't help but beam at their support.

As my classmate wandered around my designs, taking in all of the details, a large sound that sounded like a gunshot rang through the courtyard accompanied by the failure of all the lights, leaving us in complete darkness. As a reached out, hoping to grab Alya's arm or someone's shoulder, I felt arms grab me around my waist, yanking me backward. I screamed, causing the loud commotion among my friends to cease and causing Alya to desperately call my name. Before I could answer a piece of fabric filled my mouth, blocking me from making any coherent sounds.

"Marinette!"

"Marinette! Where are you?!"

"Mari, are you okay?!"

"BOOM" I heard the lights crack as if someone turned the power back on.

I didn't know for sure.

For me, it was still dark.

Weak from being slammed on the floor, I listened to the screams of my friends as they frantically searched for me.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Ladybug?"

Wait. What?

OH NO

I struggled on the flood to remove my hands from the rope they were tired in but it was no use. The rope was too strong. My name rang louder as my friends made their way near to where I was. I tried yelling despite the fabric covering my sound.

"Oh don't worry," a male voice menacingly remarked. "They won't need to look for too long."

"Marinette! Where were you!?" Alya yelled.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"What happened!?" Many of my classmates asked in unison.

But I couldn't make out my response because the voices moved farther and farther away. I wasn't with them. That wasn't me.

What is _happening_?

"Oh don't worry I won't keep you for long, dear Marinette, I just need to make some things clear." The man growled making me shake with fear.

"I am Le Papillon."

I froze, my heart beating violently. How!? How did he figure out who I am!?

"Oh don't worry, petite fille, I won't take your miraculous quite yet, I have a proposition for you..."

I could hear a vindictive smile creeping onto his face.

"I want you to help me secure chat noir's miraculous as well as yours. And in return..." I heard him step closer. "I will not hurt your friends."

No.

"Do we have a deal?"

NO

He took the fabric off of my mouth, leaving me feeling more exposed. I didn't know what to do.

" _Do we have a deal_?" His voice was like venom.

"Yes."

"Marinette! What's the matter?"

"P-please...please help me. I don't know what to do."

My knees buckled as I tumbled to the ground, shaking. Master Fu and Tikki hurried close to my side, surrounding my stiff body with warmth. Master Fu waited for me to calm down.

"I-it's La Papillon. H-he knows w-who I am! He said he was going to h-hurt my friends if I didn't help him r-retrieve Chat's miraculous!" I cried out.

Master Fu's face turned pale.

"Do you know how this happened? How he knows?"

"N-no!"

"Where were you?"

"I was...I was in the courtyard at school! We were having our annual art show. My fashion designs were the main exhibit."

Master Fu froze. His eyes locking on a picture of a cat that hung on his wall. After a few beats, he exhaled tensely.

"Marinette, I want you to make your way back home. I will contact you with further instruction." His hand traces the tail of the cat. "Please don't argue, you need to rest."

I nodded with hesitation, slowly rising up from the ground and making my way out of the building. My hands were still shaking violently.

'Pull yourself together! You're Ladybug!' I thought, clutching my purse where Tikki hid.

The rain had calmed for the moment, but I knew the storm had only just begun.

* * *

Adrien P.O.V

Wow. I mean wow. Mari's designs were amazing! They weren't just beautiful and full of skill, but they were...special. Chat Noir's suit was lined with delicate green but had leather detailing to bring out the uncontrolled side of him that no one ever sees. No one really knows that side of me. Except for Ladybug.

As I stood in awe of her work, Nino nudged my side and whispered, "Dude, doesn't Mari look nice?"

I glanced over at her, taking note of her delicate smile and her softly curled hair. She stood with confidence in a beautiful black and red dress. Oh, how I adore those colors. Before I could fully take in the beauty of Marinette the lights burned out, drowning her in darkness.

The room filled with anxious chattering, dulling my senses. I grabbed my jacket, ready to turn into Chat Noir so that I could examine the situation before M'Lady showed up...but then I heard _her_ scream.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled from beside me.

No. Where was she?!

I completely forgot about my superpowers as I frantically and aimlessly reached out into the dark, _praying_ I would grab hold of Mari's arm. My hands stayed empty.

Before I could come to my senses, the lights flickered back on, filling the room. All I saw were destroyed art exhibits with paintings, sculptures, and other pieces being previously knocked onto the ground. I saw all of my friends but no girl in a red and black dress. We continued calling out for Marinette hoping that she had only tripped. She wasn't there.

"Marinette! Where are you?!"

My friends and I frantically ran around the courtyard, making our way towards the classrooms in the back. Before I opened the door to one of the dark classrooms to see if she had maybe run in there to hide, I heard cheers of joy ring behind me.

"Marinette!"

There she was. I ran over to her, grabbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

For as long as I have known Marinette, every time I see her she stutters and smiles brightly, filling the atmosphere with warmth. But when I grabbed her shoulder and searched her eyes for any trace of pain, her smile filled me with coldness and her words didn't miss a beat. It seemed almost...fake. I jump back slightly in shock.

"Marinette, where were you?!"

"Haha oh don't worry guys I just fell out of shock when the power when out," Marinette brushed off, waving her hand in the air. "I went to the bathroom to recollect myself." She was walking away from the classroom we were next to, diverting our attention to the festival.

Alya too seemed a bit confused, but she brushed it off and hugged the Marinette in front of us.

I glanced back at the room I had almost opened, but when I noticed my friends wandering away and I turned in their direction and run to catch up.

"Hey, wait for me guys!"

When I had returned home, I ate dinner alone. My father had already gone to bed so he could catch a quick flight to Italy for part of the day. I was originally supposed to go, but I thankfully got out of it, saying that I had to pick up a couple more hours of Chinese lessons.

When I made it up to my room and prepared for bed, I heard a light tap on my window.

"Did you hear that Plagg?"

"...hmmm?"

He was too busy eating his fair share of a wheel of camembert. I scoffed, walking over to the window. Opening the glass, I notice a small, green note taped to the window beside me. I grabbed it, feeling the brisk fall air on my bare forearm. Curious and slightly exited I opened it:

 _Chat Noir._

 _C'est une urgence. Ladybug is in grave danger. Show this note to Plagg before you transform and he will guide you to where you need to go. Vite!_

 _Master Fu_

"What?! M'Lady's in trouble, Plagg! Look at this note!" I pushed the small cat infront if the note.

Plagg glanced at the note and sighed.

"Uuuhhhh but my Camembert!"

"Plagg, Transformez-Moi!"

Plagg led me through instinct to where Master Fu lives. I de-transformed in a dark cobblestone all behind the building and Plagg led me in through the back.

"Hello Adrien," Master Fu said at he motioned for me to sit done in front of him.

"There is something we must discuss."

A bit nervous, I gently sat in-front if him.

"What's wrong?"

"Adrien, Hawkmoth has discovered Ladybug's identity."

I jumped back in shock and was about to yell but Master Fu held up his hand, cutting me off.

"It is now up to you to protect her as Ladybug, but also in regular life." He spoke carefully but sternly, standing up.

I couldn't breathe. "W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is," he picked up a small pink flower from a vase on the table. "it is time for you to know who Ladybug is."

My heart sped up rapidly, threatening to fly out of my chest. 'I can finally know M'Lady in real life!'

"But you must promise never to tell anyone, not even her! That will threaten both her life and yours! Do you understand?" His eyes were filled with understanding but I knew he was desperate for me to comply with his wishes.

I wanted so badly to say no. I wanted to run up to her and have her hopefully love me for a while I am, both a superhero, and a regular boy. But...my love for her was and is more important. I couldn't risk her safety. I would have to protect and love her from afar.

"Yes sir." I was stern and answered with determination."

He smiled lightly, sighing and sitting down in front of me.

"Adrien, Ladybug is..."


End file.
